


Mamma Mia

by louloupmiss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Greece, Haechan x Mark, Heaven, Island - Freeform, Love, Love Story, M/M, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Music, Musical, hyuckie and the dynamos, life - Freeform, mamma mia!au, mark lee - Freeform, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louloupmiss/pseuds/louloupmiss
Summary: Donghyuck found his very own heaven ; but Mark decides to come back to wreck his heart once more.





	Mamma Mia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my very first post on AO3 so... hope you guys will like it! It just came naturally after watching Mamma Mia 2 with my sister one day. Enjoy!

There were several reasons why Donghyuck had fallen for Mark. Several reasons why he couldn’t let go of the thought of the elder by his side, no matter how much his two best friends, Jaemin and Jeno, would sing with him in the bar nearby, no matter how much he was reminded that he deserved better than being abandonned because he didn’t choose the right place to live in.

 

In all the ways possible, Mark Lee was a douche. For lying about getting engaged with one of the prettiest girls in the world – which Donghyuck despised more than anything now that he got to meet her –, for making Donghyuck fall for his pretty eyes and his adorable manners, for the way he took Donghyuck out on his boat and swam for hours, looking for oysters and pearls. Every time the face of the other found its way through the boy’s mind, every time he faced the problem, he couldn’t find any possible way to have Mark be the nice guy and him the bad one.

 

Yeah. Mark Lee was a douche who was just looking for a new experience.

 

And Donghyuck fell for his charms.

 

If the younger thought that getting over him would be difficult, he didn’t imagine it to be _that_ difficult. Okay, he finally got over the crying phase, or the one consisting in throwing objects everywhere across the room in an attempt to contain his rage, but he still had those flashes of memory that made him nostalgic, that made him want to run in one of the boats to the continent and find him to smack him – or kiss him. Or both, why not ? And then, he would simply shake his head and return to his little reality, to the farm he bought to the bartender or the village, the one he finally was opening as a hotel after years of renovation. Why would he be nostalgic about Mark-the-douche when this little Greek island where he settled was basically heaven on Earth? Sun, and even when rain was pouring, it seemed like nature could make him happy again. Only a few people, those he loved, including Jaemin and Jeno, joined him sometimes, to form again “Hyuckie and the Dynamos”, their little band they built during their high school years. He had the right, after all, to have his heaven place, after all these years of wandering around the world ; somewhere he could feel at home. His friends always would call him Haechan – Full sun – which wasn’t necessarily false. And that Haechan had a place to be fully happy now.

 

Riding his bike through the little streets of the village, he rapidly saluted the old lady who sold him the farm, and a few other inhabitants who were preparing as much as he was to welcome the guests who were supposed to come for the opening party of the hotel. He had abandoned his responsibilities for a little while though; his two bestest friends were finally arriving, and he was super excited to see them again. Which explained the rapid speed of his bike and the two or three accidents he almost created on his way to the port, down the hills. The wind the speed created made his hair a mess when he finally gave up the bike, only to run to the docks at the sight of the boat approaching. He was already seeing Jaemin’s pink hair along with Jeno’s pitch black ones on board – luckily, they weren’t the most discreet, especially when it came to meeting Donghyuck, waving their hands in the air the moment they saw him.

 

In no time, the light-haired boy had the two of them in his arms, almost falling down in the process, laughter bubbling past their lips as they tightened their embraces briefly.

 

“How is our little Hyuckie doing?” Jeno teased as he ruffled Donghyuck’s hair, earning a groan from the other. “He’s doing just fine. Now we have some walking to do,” He took a glance to the large suitcases they bought, as if they were moving in with him, only to continue, “And it’s probably gonna take us a while to climb there. Hang on.”

 

Before, he had a horse. The lady claimed him back though, and Donghyuck didn’t want to ask for it when it only was useful when carrying suitcases to the farm on top of the hill. Besides, these two needed to work on their bodies; they definitely looked neglected and pale under the bright sun of June. Probably due to the place where they lived; somewhere in the States, or lost in Germany, perhaps? Donghyuck didn’t know, but he didn’t really care as long as both were here when it mattered. That’s what was amazing about their friendship; no matter how many kilometers apart, they would always get on a plane and be there when one needed the others.

 

“Hyuckie and the Dynamos”. What a perfect band.

 

Several times during the journey back to the farm, Donghyuck had to leave his bike to help the two others with their suitcases. Thankfully, it wasn’t that long until they reached destination; though they decided to all crash on Donghyuck’s bed as if they had just run a marathon, completely out of breath. “Next time, I beg you Hyuck, buy a motherfucking car,” whispered Jaemin, sweat dripping down his forehead. He could guess they weren’t used to such a hot weather and such efforts. The younger rolled his eyes, slapping the pink head’s shoulder, with a slight laugh. “Even if I had one, I’d still let you climb all the way to there just to see you cuss at the whole world about how it is unfair to you, Jaemin-ie.” And he earned a pillow shoved at his face as he laughed widely, trapped by his two best friends under the repeated pillow assaults that followed.

 

Oh, he was happy these two could drop by for this special event.

 

It was only after the sun finally dropped under the horizon line that the three best friends moved from Donghyuck’s bed, to take the space on the balcony, where they could watch the stars and observe the sea shinning under the Moon. That was Donghyuck’s favorite part; watching the sea change color every time the Moon rose, and the Sun disappeared. Each of the boys had a beer in hand – Jeno had bought some when they arrived on the continent and Donghyuck must say, they tasted kinda bad. But they still were drinking and eating a cake Jaemin had supposedly cooked (though they knew that it was probably made by someone else, like his mother, maybe).

 

“Hey Hyuck, look. There’s a boat coming,” noticed Jaemin, pointing to the shaky lights that came to the docks where the two others had berthed a few hours before. “It’s strange,” observed Donghyuck, “Most boats arrive on mornings.” He didn’t put too much thought into that mysterious boat, preferring to go for another round of truth or dare with Jaemin and Jeno.

 

Little did he know that boat was only the beginning.

 

–

 

“Hyuuuuuck, tell that roaster to shut up!” Jaemin whined, and it was the first thing Donghyuck heard when he woke up the next day. They were still on the balcony, Jeno in sandwich between Jaemin and Donghyuck, still sleeping like a baby despite the loud chirping of the roaster – which, by the way, was nowhere to be seen. It was soon Donghyuck’s turn to whine as he sat up, watching the sun rise. It was probably 4 or 5 in the morning – way too soon to be woken up – but it stayed the best hours to be able to watch the sun. The younger said nothing as Jaemin simply went back to sleep, cuddling more into Jeno. He himself huddled into the blanket to cover himself from the slight breeze blowing so early in the morning, watching the big yellow ball emerge from the sea as if given birth to. This – and dawn – was probably why Donghyuck could never leave this place. He just loved it too much there. The colors when the sun rose, and fell down the horizon line, the kind people. Everything so sweet, so simple.

 

The light-haired boy sighed in content as he rose to his feet, leaving the sun to fully rise as he grasped a random pull and left the blanket on the bed. His daily morning routine starting as of now, he went to check on every room if everything was still in place – even if everything _was_ really, ghosts never appeared to make a mess – then went to grab his bike to go down, to the village, to the bar his favorite lady was holding. He was used to go there and help her with the new merchandise she would receive, eat something before going to work on his farm-hotel. Though he would have plenty time to eat this time; he was free from any work at the farm, since he finished renovating it.

 

In no time, he had joined her and carried the boxes, hearing the most recent local gossip – it was incredible how much she could know just from listening to conversations and eavesdropping on everyone all day. After the little handwork, he was offered orange juice (his favorite), some bread and some of these delicious fresh fruits he loved so much. It was around 7 am that the door opened, and when Donghyuck turned his head to greet the person with one of his very own lovely smiles, he choked on the peach he was eating. Yes. Choked.

 

Mark Lee was back.

 

And he didn’t change _at all_. He was wearing a simple white shirt, the top two buttons slightly revealing his chest and simple black jeans – which, in all Donghyuck’s mind, made him look incredibly gorgeous. And sexy. His hair was a little mess, and his eyes still puffy from sleep. Useless to mention, they were the only two customers at that time of the day. Some inhabitants would show up, but Donghyuck knew they would say hello, grab food, and then disappear. So, it was the two of them. And the old lady.

 

It was only when Mark cleared his throat that Donghyuck got out of his trance, noticing that he was unbelievably close. Since when did he get that close to him?

 

“Is the seat free?” And there it came, his voice sweet like honey, the type Donghyuck would gladly listen to all day long. “Can’t you see there’s only us two, dumbass? Yeah, it is.” His reply came, as sharp as a knife. His ego was talking here; but thank God it was, he couldn’t afford crying and begging for him to come back. It was much better if he protected his heart, not what he did last time he dropped by.

 

The elder took the seat beside his, their thighs barely touching in the process and the light-haired boy slightly shifted away to make some space between the two of them, his attention fully on the fruits. They were delicious. Truly delicious. The only delicious thing in the room, right? Of course– “Ew, Mark Lee, order your own fruits if you want some!” A sigh left the elder’s lips as he chewed on the strawberry he stole minutes earlier. “Don’t wanna.”

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, resuming in eating his fruits rapidly in order to leave the place as quickly as possible. What was Mark Lee even doing here? Why did he even come back? He knew he wasn’t welcomed here anymore, why even bother. These questions just made the young man more frustrated as he gave rapid glances at the other, chewing on the grape, hoping to find an answer by creepily just staring at him. The only thing he noticed was that he looked slightly different. His aura, perhaps. Probably his aura. But what in his aura?

 

“Where is your wife?” Donghyuck came to realization. She was nowhere to be seen; but maybe he had just left her for a little. And when he’s done stealing Donghyuck’s fruits, he’d go back to her and kiss her and kiss their happy three kids with braids and– “She’s gone.” The reply only made the younger’s mouth gap slightly. Another rush of thousand questions on his mind, a simple “ah” passing by his tiers. The air tensed to the extreme, he was only saved by the old lady, and some other customer that had just walked in. That’s when he took the chance to escape without even saying goodbye, heartbeat fast in his chest, cheeks red and a curious mix of love and hate burning inside of him. And he didn’t see Mark sighing behind him.

 

–

 

He avoided getting out the next few days. Which was pretty simple; he still had some preparation for the party he was throwing for the hotel’s opening. And it came faster than he expected, and he truly thought Mark was gone by now; probably just lied about his wife and went back to her. Just away from the little heaven Donghyuck created for himself.

 

The party was nothing like any party thrown by youngsters. Yes, there was alcohol, but no one got wasted within the first hours – except maybe Jaemin, but he was… Something else. There were mostly people he liked, and curious people who heard about that new hotel. Some were old friends he met during his high school years, who remembered him as the funny one who always had the worst ideas – like kissing their teacher during graduation. With them, he found himself smiling at the thought of old memories and talking about people and stuff he hadn’t talked about in years. Literally. He was twenty after all.

 

The most important was that everyone was having fun, when Donghyuck briefly interrupted the festivities, climbing on the small scene he and Jeno had built hours before. “Hello everyone. Thank you so much for coming to this opening party. I hope everyone is having the moment of their lives, but the show just started. My friends and I prepared a special stage for this opening. Some of you knows us as “Hyuckie and the Dynamos” right? We were basically the best singers in our high school, am I wrong ? Well, this is the perfect time for us to appear again on stage, don’t you think?”

 

Jeno and Jaemin joined him on stage. And soon, their old high school friends were laughing and singing along to a song Donghyuck didn’t sing in what seemed like ages. But oddly fitting, he realized when the chorus came along, and their voices danced in sync in the air. He felt alive, here, on stage, everyone watching him, everyone cheering, everyone having smiles on their faces. It’s only when the final pose came that he realized that special someone at the other end of the room was watching him, and his face turned red, and his heart beat increased slightly.

 

Mark Lee was here. And he was smiling at him, one of these lovely smiles he used to only give to Donghyuck.

 

The younger got out of stage and saluted a few people only, before he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, preventing him to run away from its owner. After the shock of having Mark Lee in front of him, the other finally spoke up. “I didn’t know you could sing.” And Donghyuck sighed. “If only you had paid more attention to me, dumbass, you would have noticed.”

 

The air tensed up a little between them, and Mark released Donghyuck’s wrist, sighing, as if he had been holding his breath for too long.

 

“I came here to apologize,” he admitted, looking straight into Donghyuck’s eyes. “I was surprised to see you the other day at the bar, and you left before I could even realize I had a chance to explain myself to you.” The younger huffed, rolling his eyes briefly. “Why would I care? You left, end of the story.” “No, I want to explain. Because what I did wasn’t okay. I came here to apologize about my behavior, for not telling you anything about my wife. And also, for leaving like I did. I was a total jerk.”

 

Donghyuck sighed. Part of him wanted to know the pathetic reasons of Mark Lee; so, he gave him a chance. A single chance to explain, gesturing to follow him to a calmer corner of his hotel. Once they both were settled on the wall, sitting far but close enough to each other, Mark could finally continue his speech. “I didn’t think you’d still be here when I came. I just enjoyed this place so much when we both discovered it. It was like… Our safe heaven?” He paused, chuckling. “She left, my wife. She chickened out the moment she was supposed to say yes and humiliated me in front of everyone. Not that I don’t understand why she did, and we both agreed not to hold any hate towards each other.” Donghyuck would have paid to see that. Someone telling no to Mark Lee? The best scene ever. “Anyways, after the fiasco my wedding was, my father wanted to marry me off to some other guy he found, since he found out about the two of us dating, and I said no.”

 

This time, the younger raised an eyebrow. He knew Mark never went against his father’s wishes. It wasn’t like him, he was always devoted to his family. Well, he wasn’t even able to be loyal to his fiancé, so, it came with little surprise to an extent. “I used the excuse of treason to come back here, and maybe find you again.” That took Donghyuck by surprise. He wanted to find him? Why for? “To create our little heaven once again.”

 

“How can you say that so casually.”

 

Mark frowned at his answer. Sure, he expected some resent, but the coldness in Donghyuck’s voice sounded odd. Wrong.

 

“You literally just left, and you come back like a flower and you expect me to pick you up? Heck Mark Lee, you’re even more of a douche than I thought. You tricked me, lured me into a trap and you’re expecting me to fall into it again? Because your wife said no?” He rolled his eyes, shoving Mark. “Heck no. I’m gonna need something better than just an apology.” And with that, he rose from his seat and begun to walk away.

 

Only to be shoved back into Mark’s chest seconds later, humming his scent as their lips connected, sweetly, molding back just the way the younger remembered they did. For a moment, he thought about slapping him, but laziness overtook him – he wanted to think it was laziness and not because he was _actually_ enjoying the taste of Mark’s lips on his – and he found himself allowing hands to gently tug at his hair, playing with them as he pulled away.

 

“Guess I’ll have to win your heart again, then.”

 

And Donghyuck knew he had already lost the game.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @_EMPATHV.


End file.
